The exemplary embodiment relates to print media evaluation and finds particular application in connection with a system and method for evaluation of stocks which have been used for printing and for selecting stocks for a printer in a fleet of printers, based on feedback from the fleet of printers.
Often, print-related services and solutions entail providing onsite resources to a customer operating one or more printers, such as software, hardware and personnel, to assist the customer in ensuring that their printers function properly. In addition, numerous print-related services and solutions may operate autonomously, even though they utilize similar delivery mechanisms and backend connectivity. As such, providing print-related services can often be costly and inefficient.
Customers often have a wide choice of suppliers and types of print media (“stock”) for their printers. However, some stocks perform better than others for a given model or configuration of printer, or under particular environmental conditions, and the customer cannot easily predict whether a new type of stock will work well on the customer's printer.
An automated system and method is described herein for evaluating stock for devices, such as printers, given data collected for other devices in a fleet of devices.